1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a handgun holster which may be adjusted and then set in a variety of positions to accept various types and sizes of handguns.
2. Prior Art
While handgun holsters that attach to a belt are well known, generally the holsters will be made for either a right side or a left side, but will not accommodate both. There is a need, therefore, for a reversible handgun holster that may be used for either the right side or the left side.
While various holsters have been made heretofore which have provision for locking and retaining a handgun in place, generally these retention mechanisms and the holsters are made for a specific gun model. There is a need to produce a handgun holster with accompanying retention mechanism that will accept various sizes and various models of handguns.
There is additionally a need for a handgun holster that will receive and retain handguns with various barrel lengths.
Due to the varying heights of the user and the positioning of his or her belt, there is a need to provide a handgun holster so that the receptacle will be adjustable vertically with respect to the belt.
It is additionally desirable to provide a handgun holster where the handgun receptacle may be adjusted with respect to the holster radially about a center axis point connecting the receptacle to the holster.
It is additionally desirable to provide a handgun holster wherein the gun receptacle or body is adjustable with respect to the holster about an axis transverse to the holster. Accordingly, the gun may be spaced from the belt of the user at a desirable position for ease of use.
It is additionally desirable to provide a handgun holster wherein the handgun receptacle may be adjusted about a longitudinal axis passing through the receptacle.
Accordingly, it is a principal object and purpose of the present invention to provide a handgun holster which is modular having a number of replaceable and reversible elements so that a right hand or left hand model may be incorporated into one device.
It is a further object and purpose of the present invention to provide a handgun holster having a retention mechanism which will receive and secure handguns of various sizes and dimensions.
It is a further object and purpose of the present invention to provide a variable position handgun holster that will receive and retain handguns with various barrel lengths.
It is a further object and purpose of the present invention to provide a variable position handgun holster that will have a longitudinal adjustment, a radial adjustment, a spacing adjustment and a pitch adjustment, all in a single holster device.